Hello My Love (Eng ver)
by ephaporia
Summary: Machina and Rem are two childhood friends who now became lovers. But Ace come into their lives, moreover, come into Machina's life, until Machina has inner dilemma in his life. Rem or Ace? M/R; M/A; A/2


Main Character: Machina, Rem, Ace, Deuce

Other Character: almost all of FF Type 0 characters.

Warning:

2011!AU; Male Homosexuality; Fluff; Inspired by a Movie; Bisexual!Machina; At times rating can be M, but the process is still long (yaoi sex possibility exists but no an** s*x, so you will don't know Who is top and who is bottom. Although i like Ace become bottom. But I think it will no hot. Because i can't make it. This is my first time i write about that.)

Inspired by the Korean film of the same title, but the story is different 99%. Essentially the male main character likes the female main character, but also like the other male main character. Also with a little inspired by Indonesian movie titled "Coklat Stroberi" which tells the story of two gay men but loved by each of the two girls.

Inspiration is not the same as the adaptation even plagiarism.

Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters belong to Square Enix

But "Hello My Love" Fic belongs to mine.

All of this because of the Grace of God (Amen)

* * *

The setting of their place to this story is in Japan, because I think most of the names of the characters who live in Rubrum sounds like Japanese, moreover let impressed very "anime". While the Milites' characters was more like European, may be more like German because of their race like Caucasian, yet to mention based on Wikia, Cid Ausltyne according to the site much like Hitler;  
If Concordia ... I think i want they are Italians because according to Wikia (again), King Concordia and Cid Aulstyne when of their alliance like with the events in which Hitler and Mussolini were also doing alliance, yet the names of Kingdom of Concordia sounds like Latin. But Concordia also has a mythological animal is the dragon, which means it tends to China. Ah, forget that for for a time but that's for later. Because the focus of this story is to the residents of Rubrum, more so to the Class Zero, and even more so about the main characters' what I mention now.

Setting of the time for a story today is 2011, not in 2016, because the release of Final Fantasy Type-0 is in 2011, and the age of the Class Zero at the time 16-17. Because the setting for the is the school kids like the game (but not magic school again, but the real school and the real world), so their setting is in 2011. Perhaps the year of their birth to the real world around 1994-1996, instead of 824-826. Means this year they are approximately ages 20-22. But it seems in my fanfic would not be setting the story in 2016. Why? Follow the course of this story. And happy reading ...

* * *

 **Machina POV**

My name Machina Kunagiri. Just call my name Machina, but spelled as 'Ma-ki-na', instead of 'Ma-chi-na' or 'Ma-shi-na'. The point is to use the 'K' and not 'Ch' or 'S'. It is said (?) my parents said, my name is taken from the Latin term 'Deus Ex Machina' which means God of the Machine. I don't know why my parents gave me that name, but that name sounds like the name of a real machine. In fact, because of my name, I had a target thereafter by friends to call me 'Machine', well although not in the context of 'bullying' heck, just a joke only.

I had a close friend. Her name is Rem Tokimiya. Well, my name may sound strange, but her name is far more sounds strange. Because he said the name 'Rem' is derived from the Japanese term 'Reimu' meaning 'not zero'. Huh? Not zero? What is that mean? Even the owner self doesn't know the meaning of her own name intent. Hmph, what an our parents' odd thoughts.

Speaking about my relationship with Rem, as described earlier, we've been friends for a long time, since we were both 10 years old. But not only that. Rem is ... my first love. Yeah, first love. Since our first meeting until we are friends, but secretly I started to like her since that. However, I still have not been able to tell it the time.

-epha-

 _2004 ... 7 years ago ..._

Started when we were 10 years old, more like I'm 10 years old, because he was not there at the time.

At that time I lived with my parents and my brother, Izana. We stayed in the cluster of housing that is arguably most minimalist. The house next to our house when it is empty because our neighbors have long moved on since a few months ago.

But reportedly will soon be the arrival of new neighbors who will occupy the empty house. Reportedly again they were moved from Nara (1). Hmm, it seems quite far at all from there to arrive in Tokyo, my present hometown.

I also do not know whether it's true or not, because my mom said so. How did she know about the new neighbor who still do not occupy the place, I do not know too. Because at that age I was a kid and this is my time to learn and play, I chose not care about it. Why bother to find out what's new neighbors.

But on the other day, when my brother and I was busy playing games in the family room, the sound of our doorbell rang signaling that there are guests who visited our house. My mother was in the kitchen, told us to open the door. Actually, neither I nor Izana reluctant to open the door for fun to play, but because inevitably the mother told one of us to do as a mother because the mother was busy in the kitchen. Finally we do the suit, who loses he should open the door for incoming guests. And, ugh shit ... I lose. At first I could not want but because it forced my brother because I lost (even with the slightest threat that if I did not obey a mother I would not be invited to play to the game station by Izana, cruel duh ...), I was forced to obey it because I'm on the losing side.

But who would have thought there is wisdom behind the defeat of the suit. I even met someone who had me stunned.

A woman standing with a smile, carrying something in his hand, it seemed that brought a basket of mochi cake.

"Excuse me, son, we are Tokimiya family, a new next door neighbor. We come here wanted to bring cakes of mochi from Nara as a sign of our acquaintance. Are there any your parents here? 'Said the woman.

"My mother was here, but now she was still in the kitchen. Maybe soon she finished it." I said as politely as possible considering I am speaking is an older person.

But that's not the woman who made me stunned. Come on, I'm not as crazy as i was like an old woman. Although I admit of her appearance, she looks little younger than my mother.

"If I may be acquainted, what's your name, my dear?"

"To introduce myself, my name is Machina Kunagiri. Just call me Machina. Nice to meet you, Miss. " I greeting

But someone else who was with that old woman that made me interested in her.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I bringing my daughter here. Rem, come here. Don't hide in the back, there is your new friend here. Let's introduce yourself. "the woman who is Mrs. Tokimiya persuated at a girl who was hiding behind. After she show herself, she wore a pink shirt and skirt with black stockings limited to the upper thigh. She was wearing a pink headband complete with ribbons that decorate it. I saw her cheeks faintly pink. Yes, I'm interested in this girl. The girl who got me stunned.

"I'm sorry if she looked like this, she was a shy girl when she meet new people, but she's a sweet, kind, and friendly girl. You're going to love her. " Explain the woman who is the mother of that girl. Yes, it's true. Looks like I started to like her since the beginning.

"Hi, my name is Machina. Who are you?"

"... My name is ... Rem... Rem ... Tokimiya ..." she said quietly, still timid, holding hands under the belly. Her face still faintly pink.

"Ah, Rem ... nice to meet you too. Hopefully we can be good friends here. " I said, which was answered by a nod from her slowly.. But it seems that introduction got here just because my mother had arrived after struggling with her favorite kitchen to greet the mother and the child.

-epha-

Even when I was in elementary school in class of 4th, I did not think that Rem would be registered to the same school with me and go to the same class as me.

"Children, we have the arrival of our new friends from prefecture of Nara. Rem, please introduce yourself. "Welcomes miss teacher who became my homeroom teacher.

"Good morning friends, my name is Rem Tokimiya. Just call me Rem. I'm 10 years old. I come from Kashiba city, Nara prefecture. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends. "The introduction self of Rem politely at all classmates, including me.

Suddenly her arrival became 'riot' for the class. In fact, I've heard many of my friends who would admire the charm of Rem.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"She is so sweet ..."

"I envy her. How can she be that perfect? "

"Is she an angel?"

"No, she was the goddess who came down from heaven."

"Ah, I think I like her. She was really the girl of my dreams. "

"Really,s he was going to be my future wife in the future."

"Tch, you really too hoped about this. She is more deserve to be my bride. You're just looking for any other. "

Well there were whispers of my friends, even the last I heard coming from my friends are male.

WTH ?!

Seriously. Yet in their teens already talking about the candidate's wife. Tch!

She was my neighbor. I most know her first. If you want to be a husband to Rem, step over my dead body. Wait! Why am I so jealous of this? Though I didn't know her closely although we are next door neighbor.

"Okay Rem. Thanks for the introduction. Now Rem, you can select your seat that you desired. There were some empty seats here." order miss teacher.

Hey, next me here are an empty seat. I had to call her so that she would sit down with me.

"Psst ... psst ... Rem ... here ..." I called in a whisper. I know this is crazy because where I was pretty far from the front. Then I waved my hand for her to notice me. Yep. Success! She watched me. I saw her waving her hand with a radiant face. Suddenly I was the center of attention in its class.

"Machina, what are you waving your hands? Did you know her? "

"Err ... it's ..."

"Machina is my next door neighbor, Mom ..." said Rem honest

Suddenly the classmates were shocked. 'The chaos' began to arise again.

"Machina's next door neighbor?"

"Neighbor? Seriously?"

"I've played to home Machina. The house next door was empty. It means Rem is the new occupant of that house. "

"Well, what a lucky Machina. He's got that beautiful new neighbor."

"I think I should approaching Machina so I could meet her."

WTH ?! You guys really too expect want to come near me. You want to use me?! Tch, this time you have to step over my dead body as soon as possible.

"Well, because Rem is a new friend yet is Machina's neighbor, Rem be welcome to occupy the empty seat next to Machina. Machina, because you're the first to know our new friends, then it is your duty to point out our places in the school." The order of my teacher.

"Alright, ma'am. I will do that. "I said excitedly.

Yes, finally I can be close to Rem. At the same time trying to avoid people not to approach Rem. OK, that last one too selfish indeed. But, how else?

Finally Rem walked toward the empty seat next to me. And I as a neighbor certainly welcomed it. After that lesson continues, but I quietly continued to watch her.

-epha-

During a breaktime, finally I and Rem down the streets around our school as i told of any premises here. On the sidelines, we also chat with each other about ourselves each other.

"I don't believe that you will enter in this school, Rem."

"Yeah, I also did not think that you were also the student at this school."

"By the way, why did your parents enroll you to this school?"

"I do not know, my parents said this school is good. So they sign me up here. But I'm afraid that I could not adapt in Tokyo. During this since I was born until I moved I always spent my life in my birthplace, a small town. Moreover, life in the cities of Nara not as awesome as Tokyo city's life. "

"Don't worry, you will get used to life in the city of Tokyo. Tokyo city is not as dreadful as you imagine. They are also friendly people anyway, as long as you're being nice to them all. " I explained.

"Besides I'm not a native of Tokyo. I mean I was born not in Tokyo. " I continued.

"Oh really? Then where were you born? " she wondered.

"I was born in Matsudo, Chiba prefecture(2). I grew up in there until i was 7 years old. After that we moved to Tokyo." I explained

"Oh, I see. But Chiba is almost near with Tokyo because of its border adjacent to Tokyo."

"Well there you go. But my brother Izana said he was born in Tokyo."

"Why are you so?"

"My mother said, before I was born they moved to Chiba because my father was on duty there and my mother at that time pregnant myself two months. Because my father could not leave my mother, especially Izana was still too kid to care for my mother who was pregnant, my father finally took them come together to Chiba. That was so." My story is lengthy

"Hmm, so that..."

"Moreover, in Tokyo you can find anything you want. One of them you can find a DVD collection of anime and video games complete in the shops in Tokyo."

"Hmm ... I'm still not too interested in such things. What do you like such things? " asked her wondered.

"Of course I like it. If you do not like such a thing it means you not a man. "

"Lol, you're right anyway. Then you're also like reading manga comics? My male friend in Nara also like reading manga and collecting it. "

"Hmm ... that manga is not how the heck am I interested. Because I think reading manga left me confused because they do not animate it, only the images and the words are there but I do not know the emotion that is reflected in their speech even though their faces was obvious. "

"I see you like the thing that is motion than static? But usually if the manga is already full of every episode there. While in the anime there must be something to be missed for any reason. "Clearly Rem

"I still do not care about it anyway. What I noticed was every emotion in the sound coming out of anime characters. When I watch anime, automatically I also could hear every emotion in the existing dialogue. "

"And another great, usually one of voice actor or you can mention it seiyuu can be the voicing for several different characters. I think changing the voice for the character played in the anime was not easy. But they are amazing. Different from the actors in the drama is often watched my mother. They only sell the look just so they are easy to guessed they ever played any drama. But if seiyuu, voice character they can change according to their character. In fact we would not know whose voice that if they are good at deceiving them by their voices. Only those who can guess sensitive voice seiyuu who it is. "Once again I talked so long about my favorite thing. I do not know whether Rem really know about the story. Not all girls like anime. If you are already discussing anime and video games, I was too excited.

"Oh so ... about which anime character do you like?" Asked Rem curious though she herself would not understand a favorite character that I liked.

"Hmm ... I think I like all anime characters that are voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya." I said aloud

"Hiroshi Kamiya? Who's that Hiroshi Kamiya? "she asked innocently

"He's my favorite seiyuu. He already gave voice to many famous anime characters you see. "OK, again answer only forced laughter responded by Rem. Of course she would not understand. Aw, shit. New adjacent to I've talked about my favorite. Tch, I really had no self-control. I'm afraid this is definitely make Rem feeling lost after me.

"Are you talking about anime again? Any girl who stand to hear thy prating like that? "

Wait, that's not the sound of Rem' speak. Rem sounds delicate and softer. But the voice that came out just now much more loud and harsh. who is anyone?

Finally I and Rem turned our heads to find the source of the sound. I never thought behind us turned out there was a boy, but his body is bigger than me and Rem. And clothes, looks disheveled. Instantly I scoffed at him.

"Nine Ono(3) ..." I whispered furiously

"From earlier ya just make a girl confused to hear such thing. Did anime so important to ya, huh ?! "Nine said with sarcasm.

"Moreover, if ya want to please her with a guy ya should use the romantic words. Or at least use praise for a girl. Rather than talk about anime. If ya being like that which the girls would be close to ya. Ya're really otaku once, koraa! "He continued

"Tch, it's not your own business. After all who wants to please her? I just was showing places to her in this school. She's my neighbor. Understand?"

"Your neighbor? Oh yes, I haven't seen this gurl before. Who is she? The new kid huh? "Asked Nine curious.

FYI, Nine Ono is one of my friends that one generation with me, but different class. Arguably does not a good friend also. Because as you can see, Nine is the stubborn student in the classroom and at school, always late, disheveled clothes, undisciplined and so on. Even in the classroom he was a slacker at all, do not be surprised if a lot of his score in each subject area almost bad. Anyway almost complete his ugliness. Maybe you can imagine if you describe me as a protagonist, Nine is a antagonist. OK, ignore about it. It's just my personal opinion. Not seriously. Although I expect really. Hehehe ...

"That is none of your business! Just go there! Do not disturb her!"

"Introduce myself, my name is Rem Tokimiya. Nice to meet you." Greetings Rem politely

God, Rem ... you don't act very friendly in that scum. He did not deserve to be well treated. He looks just like a thug.

"Well, it turns out she is much kindhearted and friendlier well. Not like her bitchy neighbor for mercy and anime-maniac.. " Response Nine sarcastic also mocking Machina

"SHUT UP YOU MORON! HOW DAMNED YOU TALK TOO MUCH! GO AWAY! YOU JUST BRING THE BAD EFFECT HERE. REM CAN TAINTED YOUR BAD TRAITS IF YOU APPROACH HER." said me angrily.

"Machina ... calm down..." persuaded Rem slowly.

"Hey ... hey ... hey ... ya think I like a deadly virus until ya called me a bad influence bearer, koraa !? Are ya her Guardian Angel, huh ?! " Nine said no receive it.

"Whatever you say, but I'm as her neighbor will not let Rem got a bad influence during she in the adaptation period in Tokyo." I said enthusiastically.

"Is it true? Anyway look at ya. How can ya become Rem's Guardian Angel if your body is just shorter than women?" Sneered Nine right on target.

True enough, after I watched her from the side, Rem is little taller than me. Probably my height limit was limited to her eyes area(4). Instantly I started a little insecure.

"Nine, can you not mention the sensitive words?" snapping me slowly

"Ah, even with your shrill voice is just so. A girl's voice is lost with your voice. Hahaha ... Ya look like a real girl. Hahaha ... "he sneered are rampant, sickened by all this. Somehow I feel like crying, but if I cry, my dignity as a man about to fall, because people said men should not cry.

Eventually I ran out of Nine and also Rem, flee from all this, to a good place to spill all my emotions.

-epha-

Now only Rem and Nine standing in areas along the school building, witnessed Machina is now disappearing from their sight.

"You're so mean on Machina. He's a good kid and also your friend, but you hurt him. Look at him now. He was so angered by you mockery. "Rem scolds blame Nine.

"Haha, calm down. He did so, very easy-sensitive. Later, he will be fine anyway. He is sometimes acted like a girl, koraa! "Said Nine without thinking.

"By the way, ya're newbie , right? Then introduce ma self. Ma name is Nine Ono. Ma mother named me in English Nine out of nine since she considers the number nine is a lucky number. So I can bring good luck to the family. Nice to meet with- ... "Nine' self-introduction that seem narcissistic unfortunately did not run smoothly because ...

"…ya."

That girl was disappearing somewhere. Following the disappearance of Machina.

"Tch ... why is everyone always ignoring me, koraa !?" he muttered irritably.

-epha-

 **Rem POV**

I ran toward where Machina ran. I feel bad for what happened to him just now. Why is it that kid insulting Machina so bad? Though Machina not do anything that unsettled me. He's a good kid and care by my first impression. About what he just talking about when we were chatting together I think it's no problem if we talk about what we like.

I was looking for Machina but still not visible. I didn't know where he was, not to mention I still have not memorized all the places in the school, afraid that I would get lost.

I tried courage myself to go outside the building to get to the garden which was shown by Machina, maybe he was there. Usually when people are in a bad mood, the garden was a great place to cool off from any emotion. I think it does, but not necessarily all such people. But what's wrong with me there?

After trying through the school garden only to find Machina, I finally managed to find it. Huft, luckily I was right when he was in the garden.

He was in a fairly quiet from the crowd of the children, under a tree.

Wait! I saw him buried his head on his legs bent by hand as a pedestal between the face and legs.

Was he crying because of that ridicule just now?

I tried to approach him ... Right. I heard the sound of sobbing from him. He actually cried because of it.

I felt sorry for him.

I tried calling his name softly as possible, wanted to comfort his.

"Machina ..."

"No! Don't close to me! I'm a suck boy. I was so much worse than you. "Said Machina as he sobbed and humbled himself.

"It's okay, Machina. you are not bad in my eyes. "

"Not bad ass? I was much shorter than you, *sob* ... even Nine said my voice is very shrill like a woman, *sob* ... I'm really a sissy. Huwaaaaa ... " cried Machina increasingly explosive. I just looked at him with sad.

"Even I envy Izana because he had grown tall and his voice heavier than the first, sob ... when I could be like that? Hikss ... " he continued without stop crying.

"It's okay, Machina. things like that would be natural for a boy your age, our age."

"Natural what? It was not fair. My father said the man must have the heavy and deep voice. Why not me? Huwaaaa ... " evasive Machina still not received.

"Of course it is natural, because you have not entered in puberty." I said

"Pu-puberty?" Asked Machina spontaneous. Suddenly the crying was stopped. Thank God…

"Yes, puberty. The transition from children to teenagers. "

"Children to teenagers?"

"Correct. The adolescent age range between 13-19 years of age. While we are only 10 years old. Your brother's been like that since he was already in adolescence. Isn't Izana 14 years old? "I said.

"It-it's true..." said Machina bit sure but also a little hesitant to be my statement.

"For that you don't worry. Someday when you were a teenager you certainly tall and voiced like real men. So you just have to wait for some three years, four years or so to become a teenager. "

"So, why are you so tall than me? Though I have a routine to drink milk and eat protein foods for growth. " asked Machina still curious.

"Oh, that. Because the girls' puberty is earlier than boys. Hence in our age, my height fast because I was entering puberty. If males' puberty is slow. But they can be quickly high in an instant when they finish their puberty. As soon as it happened."

"Oh ... so ... But why Nine's body had been taller than me and you? Should not he also just as short with me?"

"If it still depends on a person's genes. Perhaps his family had high body gene. But who knew he was shorter than the other girls who also had a higher body gene for his age."

"Where are you know all that from?" Asked Machina plain

"Certainly from a science lesson in my old school. Is in the school's curriculum different from that in Nara? "I asked, a little surprised by the question Machina.

"Of course it's the same. I also get a lesson like that too. Class fourth has lessons about sex and puberty. "

"Then why are you still asking more about it? You were supposed to understand it so. "

"Well ... well ... I do not really pay attention to science subjects during my class first."

"Why is that? It should if you want to be a smart kid should be able to learn all the subjects there. Do not be a lazy boy. " I scolded him while advising.

"I'M NOT LAZY!" Snapped Machina reflexes instantly join me in surprise. Looked like he was offended by what I said just now. Forgive me, then, Machina.

"I-I mean, I really pay attention to all subjects there. Only, you know. Not all subjects can be liked by children. For example, me, I did not much like science lessons. "Clearly

"Oh so ... I might know why you do not like? It was pretty exciting, you know. "

"Yes, however I do not really like it. I think it is too complicated, many foreign terms I do not understand, let alone about studying limb I was a little horrified. "

"A little horrified? what's so little terrible? "I asked. Really, I still want to know the reason why he does not like science, but it's my favorite subject. That so...

"Yes, somehow learn the anatomy of the body is the same as seeing a murdering. Many pieces of the body shown in the picture book although it was only a picture. But I think it's a horror. Moreover, should also study the skull. Hii ... horror ... " somehow his story so makes me laugh.

"Lol ... you're so funny. Surely you often watch a horror movie. "I teased him

"No. I do not like watching a horror movie. But at the time I got a trick by my brother to take me to a movie fantasy. I never thought it was not the fantasy theme, but other films that are even more terrible than that. Even I did not know now if he tricked me that the actual movie we watched was the original horror movie. He took me to the fact, he affraid of watching alone. So he tried to fool me with a mode like that. " told Machina at length upsetly.

"Hahaha ... I never expected it turns Izana too sassy. Definitely because of that you're so paranoid that such a thing. "I guessed that response with nod of him.

"So what is the lessons do you prefer, Machina?" I asked again

"Of course the sport. Because I think the sports is same as playing only in the form of lessons. Certainly our bodies with exercise and healthy so my height could also exceed the height Nine." He replied enthusiastically. Somehow I was amused to hear. Looks like Machina so revenge on a child named Nine.

"Besides, I also like learning Japanese and English. For me to learn the conversation was enjoyable. We can learn about the right vocabulary in talking. Well anyway I think it's fun. I can not describe at length about the details. Do you like science lessons? "

"Of course I love it. Because I get to know about what we often experience in our bodies. One of the questions when i was childhood is also finally answered in science, which is how my mother gave birth to me and how I and you came from. "I said excitedly.

"Ooo ... so when you grow up, what you want to be?" He asked seriously.

"I want to be a doctor. Because I want to be able to help and heal the sickness people. Especially my father."

"Huh? Your father? Did your father have an illness? "

"... heart ... attack ..."I said softly

"Heart attack? I can not believe it. I often saw him look healthy. "Said Machina disbelief.

"Well, it looks healthy. But usually heart disease can recur at any time without knowing when my father experienced. To be sure everything will happen. Too sudden. "I said sadly. I remembered my father often sudden heart attack but sometimes can be healthy again. I'm really afraid of losing my father.

"I'm sorry for your dad ... We wish your father get well soon. And hopefully your ambition to be a doctor reached and you can cure your father. " Cheer Machina. This time it was him turn to comfort me after his grieving.

"Thank you, Machina." I said smiling. Well, at least the sympathy of the Machina can give hope to my father's cureness.

"So how about you? So what do you want after you grow up? "I asked

"Of course I want to be like Hiroshi Kamiya." He said the spirit

"Oh, your favorite seiyuu huh? Which mean you want to be a seiyuu, then? "

"Hiroshi Kamiya not only seiyuu only. He is a true entertainer. Although perhaps the character that voice by him still not be the most famous, but he was able to speak out with the right and animating character. I think he's really awesome. Maybe someday he would be a popular seiyuu for his prowess." I wonder what was said by Machina about his favorite seiyuu. Too long and detailed.

But at least it's not a problem for me. After all, everyone has their individual dreams. I wanted to be a doctor. Machina wanted so seiyuu. During the dream was good, so no problem, right? The important thing every dream must have a goal of its own, which certainly is good for us and the people who enjoy.

Because of our preoccupation'd been chatting in the garden until we unrealized the bell was rung. So we must quickly go to class if we do not want to be punished, especially since I'm still the first day at this school. I still have to follow Machina wherever he goes so I do not get lost in school.

-epha-

Machina POV

From time to time, since Rem came in my life and became my best friend at the same next door neighbor, it looks like our relationship is getting closer and intimate. Where there's me, there is also Rem, and vice versa. Many people think that we have like a twin sibling but a different gender. I'm still proud to be considered as such. But along with it, obstacles and barriers was always lurking Me and Rem' relationship (as a friend). Because Rem's goodness and beauty (of course), many people loved her. Not only in schools, but also in residential complexes. In essence, Rem increasingly popular.

Not only among men, but also women. There is a lot of them want to closer to Rem to be a good friend.

As for me ... because I'm the closest to Rem, is also a next door neighbor, I am always asked by either by my school friends and neighbors of our own age to become an intermediary between them and Rem in order to get approach to Rem. It was particularly among men you know, not women. Hell no! I'm not a matchmaker, ya know!

Honestly, I was more like her, even getting close to her, a sense of my love was growing. But unfortunately, I still can not tell her about my feelings. I also affraid Rem turned hates and doesn't want to be friend with me. Moreover, with the age we are still not counting adults (adolescence are still not reach) it's still too early to say about this to her. I really need certainty on these feelings.

TBC

* * *

(1) Nara is one of the prefectures in Japan, which is the birthplace of Ryoko Shiraishi, who was none other than the seiyuu (voice actor) of Rem Tokimiya.

(2) Same as number (1), Chiba Prefecture is the birthplace of Hiroshi Kamiya who is his seiyuu of Machina (Levi SNK, Akashi KNB, Izaya Drrr, Yato Noragami, etc. Anyway king of seiyuu. Kyaaaaa ...)

(3) Since the original Class Zero did not have a last name, then such a case Machina and Rem on date of birth, then for better naming their seiyuu' last name last name / surname. The name of Nine Ono for his seiyuu Daisuke Ono. Then the others will use their seiyuu' last name, like Trey Nakamura (Nakamura Yuichi), Sice Sawashiro (Miyuki Sawashiro), and King Sugita (?) (Tomokazu Sugita). But not all Class Zero wear seiyuu' last name. Depending on the story wrote.

* Since the date of birth Machina and Rem is still unknown than the date of the birth of The Original Class Zero, so it's good we use the birth date of their seiyuu.  
Hiroshi Kamiya Date of Birth: January 28, 1975  
Ryoko Shiraishi Date of birth: 7 September 1982

* The Class Zero date of birth and the age of their official (likened to the 824-826 in year 1994-1996. Again, setting the story in 2011):  
Ace (16): July 10, 825 → July 10, 1995  
Deuce (16): February 8, 826 → February 8, 1996  
Trey (17): March 1, 825 → March 1, 1995  
Cater (16): June 9, 825 → June 9 1995  
Cinque (16): January, 12 826 → January 12, 1996  
Sice (16): 13 November, 825 → 13 November, 1995  
Seven (17): September 23, 824 → 23 September, 1994  
Eight (16): August 30, 825 → August 30, 1995  
Nine (17): February 13, 825 → February 13, 1995  
Jack (16): August 17, 825 → August 17, 1995  
Queen (17): January 24, 825 → January 24, 1995  
King (17): December 7, 824 → December 7, 1994

* Because Machina and Rem are both 17 years old officially, while the youngest of the 17line is Trey (March 1) and the oldest of 16line is Cater (June 9), but they were born in the same year, means the event the game is going on between mid-March and early June. Something like that.

So to Fanon in this story, Machina's birth date is January 28, 1995 and Rem's birth date is 7 September 1994. So for this story Rem is older than Machina well as the oldest of the Class Zero though Rem is old 16 days from Seven. But it's just in this story only.

OK, so pretty up here just about information regarding this story. So, thank you for your attention. If you like it, give me kudo or comment to help me continue this story. Hehehe ...


End file.
